


Are You Satisfied?

by orphan_account



Series: Thank you for purchasing: One Hit [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But it does rotate members, Flashbacks, Guns, How Do I Tag, Killing??, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, Kinda Like RED, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tagging will continue with the story, im so tired, not really - Freeform, obvi, or it will, this is shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A universe where Big Hit isn't an entertainment company.-ORI can't do summaries





	1. Good ol' murder

**Author's Note:**

> Seokjin - 29  
> Yoongi - 28  
> Hoseok - 27  
> Namjoon - 27  
> Jimin - 26  
> Taehyung - 26  
> Jungkook - 25  
> \----  
> I hope this is a good first chapter I'm nervous smh this is shit and so is my punctuation

**Chapter One**

 

* * *

 

It was a dark and stormy day. rain poured down heavily onto the umbrellas that filled the cemetery.

They had just suffered a loss. However, the service was beautiful. As beautiful Jin could make it, for an old friend, but Jin would do anything to gain higher status in the business.

He would also do anything to get people in his way, out of his way.

But after the funeral, everything went back to normal at Big Hit. As normal as this job could be, anyway.

Jin was now the owner, of Big Hit now that his old friend had died. Of natural causes, of course.

Who knew a heart attack could just come right out of the blue? Jin certainly had no idea.

-  _maybe_  two or three ideas.

 

Jin walked away from the burial, listened as loved ones, and friends sniffled, sharing stories, and talking about how he was such a good person. Seemingly forgetting all his wrong doings, as if Hell wasn't going to welcome him with open arms.

Seokjin could never share the SiHyuk he knew unless he wanted to drag himself and ten others down with him.

He opened the back door to the black SUV, taking a seat in the middle.

"Jisoo, take me to the company's main building, please. I need to make some adjustments now that he's out-of-the-way." Jin ordered the driver, a young woman who desperately needed money for college. Who had no idea what she was signing up for, or who she would be working for, might I add.

"Of course, sir," Jisoo replied. Although she fit the requirements and indeed was unsuspecting, she asked a lot of questions at first. Chaeyoung cleared that up for us though.

\- As a driver, it takes 2-3 years for you to learn whom you are working for, as well as 5-7 to earn a promotion. If you deem fit for said promotion, that is. Jisoo has worked for Big Hit for two years now, and Jin has learned she's majoring in a type of animal studies. He isn't sure what type of animal major, he's gathered it has something to do with preserving habitats and saving endangered species.

As they pulled into the parking garage, Jin saw Jeon Jungkook, followed by Min Yoongi. Both7 excellent with their work. And highly respected by their colleagues.

"Thank you, Jisoo. With me in charge maybe you'll get that invite sooner than expected." SeokJin trusted her, Jisoo had seen more things than she should have, but Jin would never tell anyone that.

"Trust me, sir. I'm pretty sure I get the gist of the company. But, if a raise came with this invite..."

"You're funny, Jisoo. Please park the car in section H. We have a big job today and I'm not sure if you're required for this one."

Seokjin stepped out of the vehicle, giving Jisoo a nod before he decided to head inside.

His footsteps made soft noises, echoing through the hall.

The building is eight stories, the first floor was mainly empty as the above ground floors were offices, as a cover, they run offices on each floor. Besides the ninth floor. It's nonexistent as far as the public knows. That's where SiHyuk did his work, decided who got who, which jobs to take, and negotiated prices with clients.

Well, now that's where SeokJin did his work. "Wendy send the six up to my office," SeokJin ordered. Well, order is a strong word but the point is clear.

"My pleasure," Wendy replied with her usual smile, bright and welcoming.

-  _Who knew such an innocent looking woman could kill a man, and frame her high school nemesis._ SeokJin thought briefly.

As he entered the elevator, a job with the deadline of tomorrow crossed his mind.

"Oh! And put Chaeyoung and Yeri on case 4c67. And you, Wendy, can take any case you'd like." As the elevator door started closing, he almost missed what she said.

"Consider it done." She sported a different type of smile. The one someone could wear only on a day like this.

The day being SeokJin now officially in charge and things taking a turn for the better.

Officially.

Seokjin had been in charge of Big Hit for quite a while now, Sihyuk just didn't know that. Before his death more than half of his employees agreed that Seokjin, the heir, was more fit for the job than SiHyuk ever had been and ever could be.

Although there was no indication that Seokjin committed this crime, it is highly speculated that his death was no accident.

\- Let's just hope that the police don't look too far into this.

As the elevator dinged, Seokjin saw Kim Taehyung speaking to Park Jimin. While the two got along effortlessly, Taehyung was louder than Jimin could ever be.

Jimin has a calmer personality; although, he is a slutty drunk- if that changes anything.

As they all gathered, Seokjin zoned out as he looked at the papers in front of him.

So many jobs- with so little employees. How  _did_ SiHyuk assign these jobs? Seokjin figured he would have to go through everyone's files, find out who suited what.

\- and who deserved that much money. Damn, do people  _really_  want these people gone that badly?

Not that Seokjin was complaining, 10-23% of each job went to the company- depending on the price, of course.

Possibly more if the job is big enough.

\- The typical job costs 75,000 - 179,000 anyone under 18 is off limits if the target is a woman that adds 16,000. If they are a police officer, that adds 19,000. Anyone that works with the government is pretty high up there. Considerably pricey for the risks they take on those jobs.

However, if you consider that Big Hit is one of the most well-known underground Hitmen companies, then they get these higher up jobs all the time. Along with a dozen smaller ones; scattered here and there.

The key to running a business like this is keeping it small a few employees with trials new ones must go through- positions they climb until they prove themselves trustworthy and reach Hitman status.

"Seokjin, sir, we're all here now." Namjoon - a rather handsome, smart, efficient worker - said on the loud side. Seokjin hadn't even noticed them entering the meeting room.

"Yes, Namjoon, I think he sees that. Thanks for letting him know." Yoongi mumbled, as pleasant as ever.

"Yoongi, drop the attitude. Thank you Namjoon," Seokjin flashed the younger a smile before continuing with the meeting.

He cleared his throat, leaning back in his chair as his eyes scanned over the papers, gathering his thoughts.

"We have a new job. A big, expensive one. Going by Kris."

He paused, waiting to see if one of them has something to say.

When they remained silent, Seokjin continued introducing the job.

"Our client was involved with a gang, he got out by helping the cops with an investigation-"

"Snitch," Jungkook whispered, covering it with a fake cough.

Which earned him a glare from Seokhin. "-They gave him a fake name along with moving him to a safe house. The gang - EXO, it says here - Is a relatively small gang that holds a lot of power." He finished, looking at the others. "So, who wants the job? I, of course, have my own things to do, getting things straight before I can head back to the field..." He trailed off.

"Whoever decides to step back from the job will most definitely get another. So, I have to leave now, I have a meeting with unit BLPK- But tell Wendy or Irene what you decided on, so I can work out a payment plan."

**Chapter 2**

The seven decided to let Namjoon and Jimin take the case.

Taehyung took an abuse case; he had a soft spot for those and decided to take it- no payment needed. He had a specialty for faked suicides. Taehyungs forged handwriting skills are superb.

Yoongi and Hoseok teamed up for a murder case, a father was the only one survivor of an attack on his family. Yoongi has the investigative skills while Hoseok is plenty capable of the dirty work.

Jungkook took the hardest job offered to him. Some military guy gave up information in exchange for freedom and a shit load of money. He got his unit killed, and a widowed husband found out. Let's just say he isn't too happy about it.

Now, here sits Seokjin, with Irene - his assistant who lost her job as a private investigator.

( she resisted arrest after she supposedly punched a client for making a snide comment about her failing marriage. She doesn't like talking about it )

"Seokjin, listen to this."

\- She and Seokjin had been spying on SiHyuk. An employee, or his old assistant, Jennie Kim had come to Irene knowing her previous job. She had grown suspicious of her boss. An investigation had been set out on Big Hit and he didn't even acknowledge it, the police had connected a previous employee to a murder case all the way in London. Lisa or Lalisa went to Jennie asking her if she knew anything about the case, -since she was SiHyuks personal assistant she figured Jennie would know something, but Jennie hadn't heard of this until Lisa came to her. That's when she went to Irene to do some digging.

Irene managed to get Namjoon into the police investigation with some alias as an FBI agent, saying that they would take over the case. Threw some big words out there, gave them a fake ID card to his 'supervisor' (Wendy) and had the thing pushed to the side.

But Irene was suspicious, Jennie was suspicious, Namjoon was suspicious- basically, everyone was suspicious of SiHyuk.

That's when Irene went to Seokjin, as he was the heir to the company, she knew he would be the best to go to for this sort of thing.

Seokjin listened, eyes growing wide as the tape continued.

"You're fucking me, aren't you?"

"I wish I was."

After all the transfers to dummy accounts and so many misleading emails in these files, everything made sense.

"When do the files go out?" He asked.

Irene rummaged through the files, flipping page after page.

"They go in tomorrow, but I can get the transfer postponed a few days," Irene told him, standing up.

"Well do that, I have to make a few calls..." He mumbled, standing up shortly after Irene.

"Sir, It's 2:28 am. I don't think you can pull some strings at this hour."

"I'm not asking favors, Irene, I'm rounding in my cattle."

* * *

 

_ Location: Unknown _

_ Time: 3:28 am. _

 

* * *

 

_ "Jimin!" _

"Yeah? What do you need Jin? I'm kind of busy right now." He said, annoyance laced through his voice.

_"No shit Sherlock, I know - and if it wasn't important I wouldn't be calling,"  _ Jin replied bitterly.

Jimin held the phone between his chin and shoulder, pinning a gang member - Sehun? - against the brick wall of the bar, the gang EXO ran.

"Alright, shoot."

Sehun winced at the statement, and Jimin could feel it,

"Not you, dumbass. Jesus Christ, how are you in a gang?"

Namjoon popped up from behind the counter, dusting himself off.

"Is that Jin?"

* * *

 

_ Location: Pensacola, Florida _

_ Time: 5:32am. _

* * *

 

Taehyung turned off the water to the tub; briefly glancing at the drugged body that was about to occupy that space.

That's when his phone rang - his work phone.

That wasn't unusual, but it  _was_  odd.

Especially since they all knew he was working.

He answered, not looking at the ID since he knew only a few people had the number.

Taehyung flipped the phone ( He didn't trust smart phones, not with this job anyway. Jungkook teased him, but Namjoon thought it was smart.)

"Yellow?" he answered.

 _"Taehyung,"_  Jin responded, he sounded serious.

"How may I help you on this fine day, sir?" Taehyung questioned, voice light with playfulness.

He put the phone between his shoulder and chin, so he could successfully move the body into the tub, holding the man down until he stopped struggling.

Taehyung did the job because he was good at it, and he personally didn't care about people he didn't know- unless they were kids, with an abusive drug addict fathers.

But mainly because Taehyung wasn't interested in someone else's life, someone that a person would pay so much money to get rid of.

If they're that bad, why should he care?

He hadn't even noticed Seokjin was talking.

"I'm sorry Jin, could you repeat that?"

_ "Repeat what?" _

"Everything from the moment I picked up the phone."

 

* * *

 

_ Location: I don't know? _

_ Time: Early as hell. _

 

* * *

 

Yoongi sat in the motel room, reviewing the suspects the husband had in mind for his family's killer.

From what he could tell, the father was a business man and had quite a few enemies. But that comes with every job, right?

It seemed too early to think, but he was getting his job done- until his phone rang.

"What do you want?" He answered with his voice weighed down by his tiredness.

 _"Pleasant as ever but I can't deal with your shit today, Yoongi. We have an emergency. How close are you to finishing your job?"_ Jin questioned, impatientness obvious in his tone.

"Very close, of course. What do you think? It's been a day since we left." Yoongi responded.

_ "Right, right. Listen, I'm handing this job over to NCT unit 127. I need my best hands on deck, and that includes you and Hoseok." _

"Wait- What’s going on?" Yoongi was now heavily confused, but he knew Jin would inform him.

* * *

_ Location: Somewhere in California _

_ Time: 2:57am _

* * *

 

Jungkook slipped in through an open window; the house didn't have any security, so breaking in while the man was at work really wasn't difficult. He needed to know the lay out, know the man's routine.

he listens carefully, making sure he didn't make a sound.

Jungkook made his way upstairs. He had a plan.

Paralyze.

"Gas leak"

Explosion.

Perfect plan. His best plan.

Plan B was just strangling the guy and leave.

Jungkook had left his phone in the car, so he wouldn't get distracted or busted. Nothing ever happened on the job, so why would it now?

\- Some odd number of minutes later

Jungkook had twenty-three missed calls from.

That is worse than his mother.

Way worse.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 

Locations: Las Angeles, California

Time: 11:23am

* * *

 

Seokjin sat in his office. "Irene Jesus fucking _Christ._ If I get one more call from-"

"So about the phone call I got... That was just because you missed me, right?" He heard a voice, Jungkooks unmistakable cockiness just woven through his words.

"Jungkook I can't deal with your  _shit_." Seokjin was one thread from killing all of them and running away to New Zeland with all their money.

"Woah, okay. Geez. Let's wait for everyone else to get here before we start talking about this, yeah?" Jungkook was now concerned, obviously not taking the  _twenty-three_  missed calls seriously.

"That sounds fantastic. Definitely didn't think about earlier." Seokjin snapped.

"Okay Yoongi, chill."

Seokjin paused; Yoongi? The fuck?

"Is it that bad?"

"Sadly, yes. Get some coffee. Eat a bagel. Summon a demon and sell your soul for happiness." Jungkook replied sadly.

"Selling my soul is practically the only option we have right now."

"Just wait for Namjoon and Taehyung to get here, I'm sure we'll figure out something." Jungkook was being oddly... What's the word? Nice?

Yes. Nice.

In that moment, Namjoon and Jimin entered the room.

Soon followed by Yoongi and Hoseok.

Taehyung nowhere to be found.

"Taehyung should be here, right?" Hoseok was the one to speak up, after a few minutes of silence.

"Knowing him he probably took matters into his own hands," Seokjin muttered. He didn't have time for games.

"Let's just wait a minute, alright? He should be here." Jimin was the one to speak now, which didn't surprise Seokjin. Everyone in the "office" knew they had something on the side.

\- What they didn't know, though, was that Hoseok was also a part of "on the side"

Only Wendy knows, she knows everything.

The silence was thick, but the awkwardness created by it was thicker.

All of them noticed this, but Namjoon was the one to break the silence- as their usual silence breaker and problem fixer ( Seokjin ) wasn't up for it at the moment.

"Should someone call him? If it's as urgent as Seokjin is making it sound, then it can't wait any longer." He pointed out, making eye contact with the older for a spare moment before looking towards Jimin, who already had his phone out.

Jimin is very different in the office compared to how he is on the job. His meanness seems to run away, only returning whenever he steps out of the building to handle a client.

"He's not answering." He murmured, looking at the others at the table.

"Work phone or personal?" Hoseok questioned Jimin.

"Both... Which is highly unusual, he always answers his personal. Even on the job."

They all agreed. Plus, Taehyung was and is always very punctual.

"Maybe it died? I mean, my phone has died on the job. Both of them." Yoongi threw the thought out there. His tone was mainly blank, but you could hear undertones of concern.

"He would never let his phone die. Taehyung may be a heartless bastard with little care for people he doesn't but he's still kind. He keeps his personal phone above twenty percent almost all the time in case someone needs to borrow it." Seokjin told the other, sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"How do you know that?" Yoongi asked him.

"Wendy tells me... Mainly everything."

They all nodded, understanding washing over them.

"So what do we do?"

"I guess we have to move on without him. Irene!" He called out, and the woman was peeking through the room's door in just a few seconds.

"Yes?"

 

* * *

 

Location: I couldn't tell you accurately

Time: Couldn't tell you that accurately either.

* * *

 

Taehyung was on his way back home when his phone rang.

Work phone.

His immediate thought was  _'Jesus, is Seokjin really that impatient?'_

But he was proven wrong.

As the name of number calling him was unknown.

_'Unknown? On my work pho- Shit fuck'_

Taehyung was paranoid, however, sometimes this was a good thing. As for what Seokjin told them, and now this call.

Suspicious.

Suspicious indeed.

"Aish. What do I do?" he asked himself. He was quite frazzled. If they had already been able to contact him, what about the others?

Taehyung couldn't trust his devices anymore. If they had gotten to the others, that meant they had his personal info.

_Address._

_Both numbers._

_Full name._

_Everything._

That's when a call from Jimin came.

He could answer, talk for a limited time without being traced.

Or, Taehyung could play it safe.

He took the latter.

Taehyung snapped both phones, as they were easily breakable- given that they were flip phones - and finished them off by crushing them with his feet. Now, call him excessive but if you knew the situation you would've done a similar thing.

' _I kill an abusive boyfriend for free and this is the thanks I get...'_ Quite unfair if you ask him.

Taehyung was still in the south. He had a hide out in Louisiana. No one knew about it.

It would take him... Eight hours to get there from his current location. All he needed was a car,

A car. He had a car. A work car.

' _Out of the question. I need to get rid of that car, not use it,'_

Taehyung got rid of the car.

He is now the proud owner of a beaten down truck he stole out of a big lots parking lot.

"I think I know where Taehyung is," Irene said.

All of them looked up from their files, waiting for what she was about to say.

Taehyung had been missing for two days now. Everyone was worried, suspicious.

When Irene didn't continue, Seokjin groaned.

"Irene. Whenever we don't speak, it means you continue." He told her, his patience thin and irritability shown so brightly it could blind you.

"Right, sorry." She moved over to the table, moving between Namjoon and Jimin and setting down her own papers.

They all crowded around her, waiting to see what she was about to show them. Irene glance over her shoulders, sighing softly before she showed them her file.

"Taehyung purchased the land back in 2015 under an alias, one of his less used ones, but I was still able to connect him to the name from an airplane ticket back in 2014, for a job located in New York."

She pointed to a section of the paper and stayed silent for a moment in case they had questions.

"Now, at first I wondered- ' Why would he purchase this random lot in Louisiana? Did anyone know about this?' That led me to Wendy, and when she didn't know, that's when my suspicions grew. So, I did some more digging..." Irene moved the first page, revealing a snapshot from a security camera in front of a parking lot.

"A car was reported stolen the day Taehyung didn't show up here, in the area his job was at. Not exactly in Pensacola Florida, but Summerdale Alabama. After I looked into the incident, I found this- These pictures were caught by a security came outside a big lots parking lot. Now, the cameras don't show his face... But, look at this guy. He's the same height, same build. It has to be him-" She was cut off.

"He's wearing a beret. In the south. It's Taehyung." Jimin commented.

"Alright. Well, I followed the name and all his other aliases into any other store in that area, all the way to the lot in Louisiana. I didn't find anything, but that's your best bet." Irene finished her case, and the others looked at each other.

"Taehyung is a paranoid man, he wouldn't use his work aliases if he knew about this situation." Namjoon pointed out. "He most likely has personal ones, ones for situations like this.'

"I agree, and I also think we need to check out this property in Louisiana, yeah?" Hoseok wanted- needed to go. Either the whole team could come, or no one could. He was going either way.

"Like Namjoon says-" Jungkook began, "Team work makes the dream work." They all finished, including Irene.

"I'll get the jet going, and new alliances. They could track your old ones if they have absolutely everything on you. I'm also moving to building 53f4, temporarily." Irene informed them, getting her files and leaving the room.

"Pack up, we leave in fifteen," Seokjin announced as they all left the room, going their separate ways as they prepare.

  

 They met at the exit of the building, Jisoo starting the car.

“So… Louisiana.” Jungkook said, looking at the others. He wanted to break the silence, not because it was awkward, just because he didn’t like it. Everyone just gave a weird nod.

 _What was the nod for? Agreement? What was there to agree on?_ Jungkook wondered.

“He moved there with his parents when he was seven or something.” Seokjin, a life saver, said. Once again, they all nodded.

 

Taehyung sat cross-legged on a chair, gun in hand. He waited for them to find him. It was only a matter of time before the vase fell, crashing into pieces as his life was put on the line.

He had been there for over a day. And a half. Where he was- it was very unsuspecting. An abandoned house, 26 minutes (with no traffic) out of town with no one around. It was beaten up, but underneath the toilet in the half bath was a ladder leading down into a hideout, a basement like room that Taehyung had fixed up.

He should be in there but what does he have to lose? Taehyung would be stuck down there if they found him, the only exit was a tunnel that leads into the woods behind the house. Only one way.

Here, he had many escape routes. This house was like himself- he knew it very, _very_ well.

That’s when the vase fell, the door creaked open. Taehyung shifted, remaining still as he raised his gun. He never liked the things; he supposed the bulkiness and loudness of them just didn’t sit right with him. “One more move and I’ll shove some good old southern hospitality right up your ass.” His voice was raised, brow narrowed. Honestly, he should’ve bought an air conditioning unit or at least a fan. It was too damn hot for this-

“If you shoot I’m murdering you from the grave.”

 

Rule one

_ Never _  judge a book by its cover.


	2. Golden Retriever named Greg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be written better if I'm being honest. It was rushed, and it isn't as long as it should be.  
> Although, hopefully, you'll still enjoy it!

No one knew Taehyungs story, in fact, everyone was a mystery to everyone. Besides Seokjin, as he had all their files.

All they knew about Taehyung was that he stayed away from guns, wasn’t a fan of loud noises, fourth of July, and he had night terrors. While Seokjin knew what could cause it, Taehyungs file was practically empty.

 It consisted of basic information.

Name, date of birth, where they were from, peculiarities, their specialties- but it lacked that background section, and no matter how hard he and Irene looked, Taehyung was a mystery. That’s why Seokjin put Irene on his case- however; she said that she already knew his background.

Seokjins initial thought was _how the hell?_ And then he remembered his assistant was a P.I. And a trained, well-educated psychologist. Irene said he showed signs of PTSS, aka, post-traumatic stress syndrome. Most likely from a war zone, and that she suspected this for a while- particularly at the 4th of July party, for obvious reasons. While fireworks were going off, along with partying, Taehyung seemed agitated. Fidgety, even. Taehyung was still young and looked too young to have served. Seokjin never brought it up though. He never paired up Taehyung and Jungkook, as Jungkook liked explosions (fire in general) way too much.

  He would, however, brief the team before of Irene’s thoughts before they headed out.

  * Jimin, nor Hoseok, seemed surprised. But no expected them to be. They spent quite the time with him, they were bound to notice something, and since Hoseok’s mother had served, it was rather obvious to him.



The other team members looked back on some peculiar interactions with Taehyung, and it all clicked.

 They didn’t have the full story, and Seokjin knew that. He assumed they’d never have the whole story.

* * *

 Year: 2014

Location: Unknown

Time: sometime past noon.

* * *

 

   Taehyung heard footsteps behind him, gunfire loud, leaving a ringing in his years, He had been here for god knows how long, and he couldn’t get used to the feeling of having a gun in his hands. Taehyung couldn’t get used to the feeling of war.

He was in the military for four years, age nineteen to twenty-three, and he knew there was something wrong.

With himself.

Taehyung noticed he _liked_ the feeling of a gun in his hand, a little too much. Not in like a kinky way- I mean, kind of – but he liked having control of who dies, he liked the feeling of watching someone just drop to the floor. Bad guys, of course. Innocents, the people who had done no harm – He wished them out of harm’s way, he knew they didn’t deserve to be caught in the middle of a war. He couldn’t help but imagine, imagine what it would be like to take an innocent soul.

  * Even during the job, he never went out for the pointless revenge kills. He stayed away from them, afraid of them.



* * *

 

Location: Abita Springs, Louisiana.

Time: ??? Flashback.

* * *

 

   His grandmother raised him. His parents weren’t the best, and they were out of the picture by the time he was seven. He grew up on the outskirts of a small town, inside of Louisiana, he found it to be quite home-like, even if he was a cold weather person, he couldn’t leave. Or at least Taehyung didn’t think so at that moment.

   He left seven months after he was discharged, freshly 24 and desperate. Mentally confused., he found his bed was too soft, and that he couldn’t bear waking up after 5. His grandma's food and his grandpa's deserts made him want to cry, die, and just shrivel into the at the same time.

Taehyung was crawling under his skin, and he didn’t know how to deal. He was surprised, but he missed it. He missed the gun, not the setting. He missed the killing, not the explosions.

If he was honest, Taehyung didn’t even _find_ his job. Taehyung was a sniper with more than 50 kills and who knew how many had died from thrown grenades or just rapid fires. His record is what led SiHyuk to him. The lives he had taken acted like breadcrumbs, leading his soon to be boss to him.

 When he was approached about the job, Taehyung was skeptical. He found a way to reason. He got to kill people; he didn’t have to use a gun, he had an hourly pay along with his percentage of a ‘jobs’ pay. Taehyung would have it made, and he chose to have a steady job, a ( Surprisingly ) welcoming work environment, two boyfriends who were possibly the best thing that happened to him.

Damn, Taehyung was set.

Besides the fact that he had life ruining paranoia, guilt for leaving his grandparents, untreated PTSS, and few more problems- he did have a golden retriever named Greg, so that made up for his problems.

   That leads us to the present day.

A noise snapped Taehyung out of his thoughts, Yoongi's voice- along with the door being kicked open. Taehyung lowered his gun, fully registering Yoongis words.

"You know, guns aren't your strong suit," Jungkook said, following close behind Yoongi.

I beg to differ, Taehyung thought. They didn't know that he was excellent with guns, how could they know? Taehyung wondered for a moment - He did that often - before he responded to the two.

"Just a precaution. I'm better with my hands," Taehyung gave the gun to Yoongi, the known 'expert' on the team, right behind Namjoon when it came to guns.

Jungkook chuckled, "Not from what I've heard." His sing-song voice echoed across the abandoned house.

"Shut up. We're on a timed schedule, in case you forgot. We need to move. The jet is waiting for us." Yoongi butted in, grabbing Jungkooks wrist and dragging him out of the house- Taehyung following right behind them.

**Chapter Four**

"You know, you act as if you care." Seokjin spat, eyes narrowing.

"Listen, when I took the job- the assignment, I didn't know what the job was actually like; I didn't know what it meant, what we did." 

Seokjin was huddled up in a hotel room, it was relatively nice- but the situation he was currently was not.

"I'm sure. I'm also certain that you've been feeding them information! You're kidding, right? Is this a prank? Did Jungkook pay you to do this?" He asked Seokjin couldn't look him in the eye knowing-

"No, I swear he didn't. I can't act or lie. You know this. Why would I even take Jungkooks money? I hate his pranks!"

Seokjin knew they did, but it was easier to convince himself that they - _God_ , _I can't even think of their name._ _Was that a lie too?_ He found himself thinking.

He paced, feeling pressure in his throat- pressure in his chest.

"You've been here for such a long time. How could you even-" 

Seokjin couldn't believe _this_.

He couldn't believe _Namjoon_ was a _fucking spy_.

Namjoon opened his mouth but immediately shut it as there was a knock at the door.

Seokjin quickly gathered himself, opening the door to see Jimin and Hoseok.  
"Hey, Yoongi texted. He told me they'd be here soon." Hoseok informed Seokjin, looking into the room to see Namjoon practically banging his head into the wall.

"Did something happen? Your face is super red, Seokjin." Jimin questioned Seokjin, not noticing Namjoon yet.

"I'm fine. Thank you for telling me, Namjoon and I will be in here- discussing some... Important business." Seokjins voice was flat, void of emotion. That was a clear sign to Hoseok that he was stressed, and/or bitterly angry.

Seokjin practically slammed the door in their faces, turning back to Namjoon. Seokjin sat on the bed, reviewing their discussion.

"I need to tell you something." That's what Namjoon had said.

If he was working on their side, currently, why would he tell me? Perhaps he's playing me, and that's why he brought it up.

It's a terrible time to do so- bring up something like this, but it was also too late, Namjoon most likely felt stuck.

After a few long minutes of reasoning with himself, Seokjin concluded that he shouldn't tell the others.

"I don't see why we should, given what's going on right now? I don't see the point in sending the others into a panic."

Namjoon nodded, remaining quiet.

Good choice.

"So... What in your file is true?" Seokjin questioned. They were now sitting across from each other on the floor, and Namjoons long legs look a bit awkward sitting crisscrossed.

"My name, age, specialties, all real. Where I'm from? Not as real. The secret to a good lie is that there's some truth, you know? I've never lied about anything to you, I just kept something-" Namjoon was cut off by Seokjin, who had been listening- "That's a pretty big something. What have you told them?"

"Nothing. I said the business is dry, after about eight months... I ended up 'getting in too deep' as they say. I never mentioned you, or the team. The files getting sent over? All SiHyuk. I didn't have anything to do with his interaction with the FBI. I swear."

 Seokjin had a hard time believing him. The other could still be hiding things, but what was the point if he had confessed?

"Let's say you're telling the truth; you didn't have anything to do with SiHyuk sending over the files. Why would he do that if you were here?" Seokjin asked Namjoon; whose face was a bit scrunched up like he hadn't thought of that before.

"Perhaps..." He trailed off, his thinking face on, "Perhaps they bribed him?"

"That wouldn't make sense. SiHyuk made enough money."

"Right. Maybe... They could have threatened him. Offered him a deal? Sell everyone out; we'll let you go- or go easy on you. It's what they- or, uh, we? I suppose- do."

"Reasonable. However, SiHyuk built this company. I don't see him giving it up. How'd they even discover this business anyway?" Seokjin was curious, and Namjoon seemed to have answers.

"Probably... I don't know. They didn't give me details. Probably a leak, maybe a past employee? Or someone who's loved one was killed? There are plenty of possibilities." 

"Right. Right, that makes sense. I can't deal with this now, though. We need to gather the team. Namjoon, you're fine for now. Okay? Just... I trust you, don't take advantage of that." Seokjin stood up; he was still a bit flabbergasted by the whole situation- still trying to process it all. He assumed this would take some time, and he prayed the lord - a lord he didn't believe in - that the rest of the team didn't find out. At least not like this. 

Namjoon only nodded in response, not wanting to speak unless Seokjin asked a question, or needed him to respond. 

Seokjin opened the door, Jimin already in front of it, looking like he was about to knock.

"Oh! You seem better than before, I must say. A lot calmer. Um, Jungkook texted me and said that they're here now. I gave him the room number; they should be here anytime now." Jimin was truly adorable, and that fact caused Seokjin to forget that this man was one his most dangerous employees. 

"Alright. I'll leave it unlocked, just come in with them."

And with that, Jimin left, going down the hall a little and towards the right where he and Hoseok were staying.

Seokjin turned back to Namjoon- the way Jimin was just so happy, unknowingly happy- it bothered Seokjin.

"The team." Seokjin began, voice quiet. Namjoon could barely hear it.

"I'm sorry?"

"The team. Did you not think about our fucking team? How this could affect them? Are you too thick minded to comprehend that they trust you? That they fucking care about you?" Seokjin was practically yelling, and he could feel the pressure behind his eyes build.

Namjoon swallowed, his throat dry. Because he had- He did the moment he felt a connection with the team, with the entire business. Namjoon always chose to ignore it, but now-now it was coming to light, and he was forced to face it.

"Right, right. Don't say anything. I'm sure you're excellent at that by now." Seokjin felt something fall down his cheek. 

God, what a perfect time to cry. 

   - In all honesty, Seokjin was good at holding back tears. However, he cried easily.  He wasn't sure why he was so sensitive to crying, why the feeling was familiar- But Seokjin was, and he had accepted that a while ago.

Namjoon sighed, leaning against the wall.

"I have. I have, okay? Listen, I think about that every damn day. You can't tell me that I don't- I deal with it. I've suffered with it. I may not have told you, but I wanted to. Even if you don't believe me." Namjoon's voice was hoarse, wavering.

Seokjin was about to speak up, but Namjoon beat him to it.

"And yes, I should've told you earlier. And I regret not telling you. So, Seokjin, Sir. Can we move past this? Or are we going to argue every twenty minutes?"

Namjoon let out a shaky breath. Seokjin knew he was a good person, he knew he wouldn't continue telling them anything- but the thought was still haunting the back of his mind. 

Seokjin finally looked at the other.

"Okay." 

"Okay?"

"We're okay."

 -

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

More of a pounding, if he thought about it.

"Seokjin!"

"Jesus Christ Taehyung!" Seokjin was calmly playing on his phone- Mario Run, when someone began pounding on the door, and Taehyung yelled his name.

 When Seokjin opened the door, the rest of the team- Yoongi, Jungkook, Taehyung, Hoseok, and Jimin. -stood outside of his room.

 "We have a problem."

Namjoon was now standing behind Seokjin, patiently waiting for them to continue.

And then they started talking at the same time.  
"Alright, be quiet. Yoongi, continue." That was Seokjin. He trusted Yoongi more, he went straight to the important shit, and he didn't get off track or distracted easily.

"Right. You know that gang that Jimin and Namjoon went after? Yeah, the didn't kill all of them. They're here." Yoongi was calm, and Seokjin had learned that he compartmentalized well. It was a good trait, one he would take any day.

"I'm sorry?" Seokjin, who had sent Namjoon and Jimin to kill the gang, was quite upset by this. He scoffed, looking at Jimin and then behind him, at Namjoon. "Wow, the news is getting so much better. Next Taehyung is going to tell me Greg is dead, yeah? Listen. I don't even care anymore. The FBI can have me. Honestly, it's better than this."

Seokjin wasn't being honest, obviously. The team knew that.

"What do we do?" Jungkook asked.

"Kill them; you kill them- actually, if you want something done, you do it yourself. Now move, I have to complete your job-" Seokjin was practically fuming, looking at the two who were initially assigned the gang.

"And I'm getting half of both your paychecks," Seokjin shoved past them, walking down the hall and pulling the fire alarm to get rid of the residents. "Taehyung, how long until the fire department gets here?" He asked, ignoring Namjoon.

"The closest department is about..." He trailed off, doing it in his head. After a few, short moments, Taehyung answered. "Seven to ten minutes, give or take."

"Perfect. Jungkook, you're with me. The rest of you can play lookout." Seokjin disappeared into the crowd of worried residents, Jungkook trailing behind him.

It didn't take that long to find the gang. There were quite a few of them.

Seokjin took notice of one that reminded him of a tree- he had to be at least 6'0.

"Jungkook... They don't know what we look like-" He was cut off by the younger, who was speaking over him.

"Yeah yeah, I know the drill."

As Jungkook approached them, Seokjin found another staircase, leading out right behind the seven gang members.

He heard Jungkooks voice, asking dumb questions to someone on the shorter side- He recognized him from the file. Jongdae, was it? That didn't matter.

"So... Have you ever been here? No? I wouldn't mind showing you guys around."

Seokjin decided to go for the bigger guy, who had blue hair- Chanyeol? He figured so, as that was his hair color stated in Kris's files he had sent over - he dead legged him, hitting his head with the hilt of his gun.

Someone to his left - Kyungsoo - tried to swing at him, but Seokjin dodged, grabbing his fist and twisting it harshly. Kyungsoo grimaced, crying out in pain, only to be shut up by an injection into the neck. Something Seokjin kept on him, the poison he made was untraceable and left the poor soul in cardiac arrest. It closed up their throat, made their lungs feel as like ice everytime they tried to breathe- truly magnificent in Seokjins eyes.

Jungkook had already gotten to three of them. However, one of them stirred. The man was rather attractive, soft eyes and lips- he looked like he belonged in a fairytale, not a gang.

The prince - Baekhyun - stood, seeming a bit out of it. Jungkook quickly threw the prince like man into a wall.

Seokjin lost track of the two, as someone had decided to put him in a chokehold. Seokjin elbowed them in the stomach, which weakened their grip on him. He flipped the man over his shoulder, stepping on his throat.

By the time they were finished, the duo had heard sirens, getting louder as they approached.

They fled, grabbing the rest of their team with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd like to know who you'd like more of? whose backstory should be next?

**Author's Note:**

> I will gladly take constructive criticism!!! Please!!! I thrive off of it!!


End file.
